Drow dictionary
A list of words in the Drow language. A abban - ally , not-enemy. abbil - trusted friend or trusted comrade. Largely an oxymoron based in cynicism since there are no real concepts of the word trust or friend in drow society even among family members. Also a term used by Jarlaxle towards his traveling companion Artemis Entreri, and Dinin Do'Urden older brother of Drizzt Do'Urden, possibly meant as a legitimate term of endearment. akh - group. alur - superior. alust - in front. aluve ( ) - I/we leave you. Angardh xorr feleal - These appear to be the words to a charm spell. araj - vengeance asanque - ambiguous word that means either likewise or of course. It can also mean as you wish. avinsin - doomed. B bae'qeshel - a rare type of drow bardic magic. bauth - about or around. bautha - to dodge. belaern - wealth, coinage or treasure. belbau - to give. belbol - gift. bol - term to describe something mysterious or intriguing. It indicates an unidentified item. brorn - surprise; plural is brorna. bwael - good, great, awesome, anything positive. C caballin - food.'' colbauth - path or known way. colnbluth - non-drow. crinti - high ones. D dal - from. darthiir - surface elves, traitors. del - of. dobluth - outcast. dos - you. dosst - your, yours. dosstan - yourself. draa - two. draada - second. draghazar - deep bat. dro - life, to be alive. duk-tak - unholy executioner. duvall - secret advisor. E elamshin - destiny, the will of Lolth. elend - usual or traditional. elendar - continue, continued, continuing or enduring. elgg - death, destroy, kill or slay. elgghinn - death. elgg-hor - the destroyer. F faer - magic. faerbol - magical item. Faerie - translation of a term used to refer to a surface elf. faerl - magical. faern - magic worker or wizard G gol - goblin; plural is goln. golhyrr - ruse, trap or trick. golhyrrl' fhaazht - The Dream Trap, strange nightmare dreams given out by the giant fungus Araumycos (post-Spellplague) involving the comfort of the mass and the hopeless chaos of individuality. H harl - down, under or below. harl'il'cik - kneel. haszak - illithid; plural is haszakkin. honglath - bravery, calm, clear thinking or good behaviour. I iblith - offal, excrement Often used when referring to humans as well as other non-drow races. Can be used as an insult. ilareth - a title of respect, often used to approach a military commander. ilhar - mother. ilharess - matron; plural is ilharressen. ilharn - patron. ilindith - aim, goal or hoped for event. illiyitrii - a formal dance sometimes involving costumes. inth - plan, scheme or strategem. inthigg - agreement or treaty. izil - as. J jabbuk - master. jabbress - mistress. jal - all. jivvin - to play; to play a game, or have other amusement or fun. jivvin quui'elghinn - torture until death, apparently a cynical distortion of the term for fun. K khal'abbil - my trusted comrade. khaless - meaning trust or a drow game called Khaless. Because trust is so lacking in drow society, it is often used in an ironic sense to mean misplaced trust. khaless nau uss mzild taga dosstan - trust no one more than yourself Khazid'hea - to cut or Catti-brie's sword Khazid'hea. kolsen'shea orbb - to pull the legs off a spider, an arcane phrase and idiom. kulg - blockage,hitch or snag. kulggen - deliberate rampart or shield. kyone - alert/alerty, careful/carefully, wary/warily. kyorl - to watch. kyorlin - guarding, waiting, watching. L lil - the. llar - three. llarnbuss - third. lueth - and. luth - cast, hurl or throw. M maglust - alone, apart. malla - honored or honored one. mrimm - guide, key or inspiration. mzild - more. N natha - a/an. nau - no. neideirra - a frenzied dance competition favored in Menzoberranzan. nind - they, them, their, theirs. nindyn - those. noamuth - lost, unknown or wanderer. O obsul - opening,door. ogglin - enemy. olist - stealth. oloth - darkness. orbb - spider. orbbcress - spiderweb. orthae - sacred. P parzdiamo - male playmate who is not the house patron. pera'dene - scapegoat. phalar- battle-marker or grave. phindar - non-intelligent monster. Phlar Lolth ssinssrickla - a blasphemous jest meaning when Lolth giggles. pholar - on, upon. phuul - are. plynn - take or to seize. pyrimo- a small, fierce fish with sharp teeth and powerful jaws; a treasured delicacy in Menzoberranzan. Q qilovestualt - a type of drow wine made from fermented mushrooms. qual'laelay - argument or disagreement. quarth - to command, used as part of an order. quarthen - commanded or ordered. Quarvalsharess - the Goddess (Lolth). qu'ellar - house. qu'lith - blood. qu'uente - guts. R ragar - discover, find or uncover. rath - back. ratha - backs. rathrae - behind. ryld - slave. rivvil - human; plural is rivvin. S sargh - skill at arms. sargtlin - drow warrior. sarn - beware or warning. sava - a game popular among drow. shavrak - final, last. shebali - lower ones. sreen - danger. ssinssrigg - physical lust or selfish greed ; passion, longing. ssussun - brightness or light. streea - to die in the service of Lolth. or suicide. streeaka - fearless(ness) or reckless(ness). streeaka droc'uh - phrase meaning mad dragon. T taga - than. talinth - consider or to think. talthalra - council or meeting. thalack - war. thalackz'hind - attack from afar or raid. thalra - encounter or meet. tinguin lal'o shrome'cak - promise of a fungal pie. It referred to something used to "sweeten the deal"; fungal pie was a delicious delicacy. tlu - to be. tuth - both. U ul-Ilindith - destiny. uln'hyrr - liar. ultrin - conqueror, highest or supreme. ultrin sargtlin - phrase meaning supreme warrior. ultrine - surpreme goddess (Lolth). ultrinnan - conquering, victory, to win or prevail. ulu - to. uss - one. ust - first. usstan - I'', ''me, or anything referring to oneself. usstan'sargh wael - you arrogant fool. V valsharess - queen. Used as a title to refer to Lolth or the most powerful matron mothers. veldrin - concealment or shadows. This is also a common, androgynous name. vel'uss - who. velkyn - hidden or invisible. velve - blade. vidrinath - lullaby (songs priestesses sang to young students at the Academy as they went into Reverie). W wael - fool. waela - foolish or unaware/unwary. wun - in. wund - among, into or within. X xal - may, might, perhaps. xittalsh - contest of arms to prove (or win) innocence. xun - to accomplish or to work. xund - effort, striving or work. xundus - acheivement or work completed. Y yath - temple. yathrin - drow priestess. yathtallar - high priestess. yorn - power/servant/will of Lolth. Yor'thae - chosen one (High Drow). The word comes from yorn, meaning servant of the goddess, and orthae, meaning sacred. Z zedrinset - Chosen of Lolth or avatar of Lolth; this was considered a sacred word. zhah - is. zhaun - to learn, to know. zhaunil - learning, wisdom or knowledge. zheel - word. z'har - to ride. z'hin - to walk. z'hind - expedition, to journey. z'orr - climb. z'ress - power or strength ; to dominate by force of will. References External links *Translator - House Maerdyn *Translator - Eilistraee's Drow Translator Category:Drow languages Category:Dictionaries